The Day I had issues with my Shoes
by SsXAngel
Summary: It's Wednesday afternoon and Mac wants to go out for a ride only problem is he can't fit his shoes on and then welcome the nightmare of DOUBLE KNOTS!


Why were Wednesday's so much more annoying than Tuesday's? It really didn't make sense to Mac but he continued on with the day, waking up to an annoying alarm that he could break any day but somehow he could never be bothered.

He got up and walked down to the kitchen dressed in his boxers and a large t shirt.

He made himself some coffee and wondered why he was the only one in the kitchen area, normally some people would be down here, making fun of his clothes or just ignoring him completely.

He thought that today, he was going to ride down the slopes of Happiness and keep up with the exercise.

He took the last gulp of his coffee and then got dressed and this time he managed to get his clothes on right, he felt pretty proud of himself; there was a first time for everything.

He walked outside to where they put their shoes on and he picked up his snowshoes.

The laces were totally mangled and Mac thought that it was no big deal that is until he couldn't put them on.

At first he thought his foot was too big.

"How can I have a big foot? It's not swollen is it?" He asked himself, and he checked his bare foot and he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mac stated when he saw a red dot on the bottom of his foot.

"How the hell can I have a pimple growing on my foot?"

Mac sighed and he checked the shoe, something didn't seem quite right but he just totally ignored that, most things didn't seem right to him anyway.

He tried to put the shoe on again but his foot just didn't go all the way in.

"What is wrong with these shoes?" Mac said getting rather annoyed.

He gave up and put them on the table. He said down in a pout and did for quite a while, until Allegra walked in.

"Good afternoon Mac." She greeted.

"Hi Allegra."

"Going out for some riding?" She asked.

"I was, but I can't fit my shoes." Mac admitted.

Allegra looked at the shoes on the table and then smirked.

"What'cha laughing at punk?" Mac asked still pouting.

"Well, here's one theory to why your shoes don't fit, they ain't your shoes Mac." Allegra smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"They are my shoes." Allegra smiled as she took them from the table and showed him that they were hers.

"Dam it." Mac felt really stupid.

Allegra laughed and walked over to his shoes and picked them up and dropped them by Mac.

"Here are your shoes." She smiled.

Mac sighed and put on one of them, and it fitted perfectly.

"Thanks Allegra." Mac smiled still feeling really stupid and a little bit embarrassed.

Allegra smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked off to her snowboard.

Mac put the other one on and then he wondered into a problem…there was at least 10,000 knots in the shoelaces and he couldn't undo any of them! They were large knots and he couldn't fit them in the tiny holes on his shoe.

"Uhhh, help." Mac whispered, but no one helped him, he wasn't really sure if he wanted anyone to help. He was 18; he should be able to do this by himself.

He tried undoing one knot but he acciendatally broke a nail and it kind of hurt considering that his nails were short anyway.

"Ow." He whispered.

He thought it wouldn't really matter if he didn't do them up, when he was doing tricks on his board it felt like they were undone anyway.

He got up and started to walk to his snowboard but he stepped on his own shoelace and came tumbling down to earth.

"Okay, maybe it does matter." Mac sighed.

He sat up and tried to tie it up again but with no luck.

He undid one easy knot that a preschooler could undo but the rest proved invincible.

"ALLEGRA!" he called out but she didn't come back; he figured she had already gone.

"Ah nuts." He sighed.

But then Allegra came walking back into the lodge.

"You called for me?"

Mac nodded.

"I have knots." He sounded kind of stupid but Allegra thought it was kind of cute.

She bent down and took a look at his shoes.

"Double knots." She stated then she pretended to itch her non existent beard.

"We will need the F.B.I, men in black and the ski patrol for this one. And maybe if you're nice the doctor will give you a lollipop at the end." Allegra joked

"Can you fix it?" Mac asked

"I'll try." Allegra said and she began on large knot.

After about 10 minutes she gave up.

"I give up, maybe we should get someone who is more twisted than this knot, and then he could undo it." Allegra laughed.

Mac pulled her by the shirt towards his face.

"We are NOT getting Psymon on this." Mac scowled.

"Why not?" Allegra asked noticing how close they were.

"You can imagine all the crap he will say after this? I will be forever remembered as the sad little boy who can't undo double knots! I don't want that!" Mac flared.

Allegra smiled.

"Relax Mac, Griff is the little boy, I don't even think he can undo double knots, you have nothing to worry about." Allegra smiled and Mac let her go.

"Okay, but we are still not getting Psymon involved in this. It's embarrassing enough as it is." Mac sighed.

"Okay." Allegra said and then she started to undo the knots.

"Wow, you undid at least three! That's really good. Keep it up girl." Mac smiled.

The day was looking better already.

"Okay, you can do the rest." Allegra let go and started to walk away.

"But but but…" Mac pouted.

"Are you 18 or 8? You can do those up." Allegra smiled.

With a sigh, Mac started to undo the knots and then later he was ready to hit the slopes.

What a day Wednesday turned out to be.


End file.
